Discussion de fin de nuit
by a.a.k88
Summary: Angel appelle Cordélia tard une nuit pour parler de... rien.


Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: **Discussion de Fin de Nuit**  
Auteur: **LaLa247**   
Estimation: PG  
Spoilers: Presque non-existant   
Sommaire: Angel appelle Cordélia tard une nuit pour parler de... rien.

"Batman."

"Quoi?"

"Le Vengeur de la Nuit. Batman. J'ai compris maintenant."

"Tu m'as appelé pour dire ça ?" Rien. "Angel."

"Cordy."

"Il est 3:30 du matin Boudeur. Tu ne dors pas?"

"Je n'ai pas sommeil."

"Bien, alors amuse-toi par toi-même."

"J'ai utilisé toutes les pages de mon bloc à dessin, battu tous les niveaux de Minesweeper, nettoyé le lobby, parlé à Connor, lu mes livres, et écouté tous mes CD. J'ai même rangé mes vêtements par couleurs."

"C'est vraiment, vraiment triste."

"Ouais..."

"Hum, voilà une idée. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te coucher-"

"Je suis couché... avec mon portable."

"Oh. Faites-moi taire..."

"Quoi?"

"Rien."

"Je ne suis pas sourd."

"Alors pourquoi as-tu dit 'quoi'!"

"Bon sang Cordélia."

"Non, c'est mon 'bon sang' Angel! Il est 3:30- MAINTENANT 3:35 du matin! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel?"

"Toi."

"Huh."

"Je m'ennuie. Et suis seul. Je veux parler. J'ai pensé que t'appeler et sympathiser serait une chouette idée... mais j'suppose que non. Je vais juste raccrocher-"

"Ok, j'me sens coupable, petit merdeux. Bien. Parlons."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Hum... Dépêche Mode est plutôt cool."

"Je te l'avais dit. Je savais que c'était toi qui avais pris mon CD."

"Hummm."

"Hummm?"

"Je remplis les blancs."

"Oh."

"Comment va la tête ?"

"Je vais bien Angel."

"Ok." Une longue pause. "J'en suis content."

"Moi aussi."

"T'as reçu l'invitation d'Alex?"

"Mmmm ouais. Toi?"

"Ouais. Tu vas y aller?"

"Je ne crois pas. Toi?"

"Euh – il m'a probablement invité seulement parce que Buffy l'a obligé. Alors... non. Je n'y vais pas."

"Tu penses qu'un grille-pain ça compensera?"

"Peut-être un lecteur DVD."

"Ca sera assez."

"Comment tu te sens?"

"A propos de quoi."

"Alex. Se mariant. Est-ce que ça fait... mal?"

"Seigneur Angel..."

"C'est le cas?"

"Non! Non ça n'est pas le cas! Honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à faire qu'Alex se marie! Mais je suis heureuse pour lui. Et peut-être un peu amère."

"Parce que ça n'est pas toi."

"Je ne veux pas me marier avec Alex."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

"Ah bon?"

"Je te connais Cordélia. Tu as mal au cœur parce qu'Alex a quelqu'un. Il a trouvé son autre moitié ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu veux ça. Tu veux avoir l'homme parfait et la vie parfaite. Mais tu sais que tu n'auras jamais ça et ça te tue."

"Comment... comment tu sais ça?"

"J- je vous ai entendu toi et Wes."

"Imbécile."

"Oh comme si je pouvais te lire d'une autre façon. Tu ne me parles pas."

"Parce que tu fixes sans expression et disparais. Comme un poisson rouge."

"Es-tu en train de me comparer à un poisson rouge?"

"Hum ouais. Ton attention a une petite envergure. Tu fais le tour de ton bocal et c'est comme un nouveau monde."

"C'est pas vrai- oh il pleut."

"Est-ce que chaque jour est comme une nouvelle aventure pour toi?"

"Quoi?"

"Rien. Est-ce qu'on va rester seul pour le restant de nos vies?"

"Quel genre de question c'est ça?"

"Répond-moi. Est-ce qu'on va mourir seul?"

"Non. Nous nous avons l'un l'autre."

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ne soupire pas, bon sang."

"Si le pire vient au pire, on couchera ensemble avant qu'on ne meure, ok?"

"Est-ce que c'est une blague?"

"Peut-être."

"Angel- le fait que je ne serais peut-être jamais dans une relation me fait peur."

"Je ne veux pas parler de ça Cordélia."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que... c'est juste bizarre. Je ne peux pas parler avec toi de trucs de garçons et d'amour. Je ne suis pas bon à ça."

"Je dis juste, moi avec mes visions, et toi avec ton mélodrame et le fait d'épingler les blondes, on va mourir triste et seul." Une autre longue pause. "Est-ce que je t'ai vexé?"

"Moi? Non... je n'épingle pas les blondes."

"Peu importe. Où est Connor?"

"Il dort. La nuit où j'ai besoin de lui, il dort."

"L'ironie qu'est ta vie."

"Ouais... Ok. J'ai une question."

"Vas-y."

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

"Dis quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

"_Pourquoi_!"

"Je veux savoir... à cause de tout ce truc avec Connor. Je sais que tu l'aimes... et puisque je suis son père, et l'amour aide tout..."

"Bin... ouais je t'aime Angel. Tu es mon meilleur ami."

"Oh. Je t'aime aussi."

"Merci."

"Tu es fatiguée Cordy?"

"Plus maintenant."

"Tu seras là demain?"

"Probablement, ouais."

"Oh bien."

"Huh?"

"J'aime bien t'avoir autour..."

"C'est magnifique... pourquoi tant de questions?"

"Pour rien... Fred et moi avons eut une conversation sur l'amour tout à l'heure..."

"Wouaw-dee-doo."

"Wouaw-dee-_quoi?_"

"Rien. Je vais tellement t'acheter un papoose." _(C'est une marque américaine)_

"C'est quoi un papoose?"

"Ces petits sacs porteurs que les femmes avec des enfants en bas âges ont, pour porter le bébé dedans..."

"Oh. Non tu ne le feras pas. Mes mains et le siège auto sont biens."

"Ok..."

"Je crois que je vais te laisser aller Cordy."

"Est-ce que je t'ennuie?"

"Non... tu sembles fatiguées, et j'ai entendu ce bâillement."

"Oh... ok. Bonne nuit Angel."

"Bonne nuit Cordy."

"A demain."

"Pareil."

"Fais de beaux rêves."

"Toi aussi."

"Sois prudente."

"Toi aussi."

"Ferme tes portes à clé."

"Laisse-moi y aller Angel."

"Oh. C'est vrai. Salut Cor."

"Salut Angel."

"Je vais raccrocher maintenant..."

"Tu fais ça."

"Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

"Je t'aime."

"_OUI_. OK. Bonne nuit Angel."

"Oh- bonne nuit."

"SALUT."

"Salut."

Fin.


End file.
